A Game of Shogi
by DragonJ
Summary: Sakura wonders why Shikamaru always lets her win at shogi. [ShikaSaku, oneshot]


A/N: Inspired by a comment Lycoris made on the NarutoFan ShikaSaku FC about Shikamaru and Sakura bickering over a shogi game…

---

_Click._

Shikamaru moved his knight forward, then yawned.

Sakura looked up at him, annoyed.

"You're letting me win again."

"No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Fine, fine, I'll take it back…"

His hand lazily reached for the knight, but its journey was interrupted when Sakura's hand grabbed his.

"Just leave it there."

"Troublesome woman…make up your mind…"

Sakura deftly maneuvered his hand back over the space where the knight had been moved and placed Shikamaru's hand in that location. Then, realizing that she had been holding his hand for quite a lot longer than was proper for a lady, Sakura pulled her hand back as if burned, blushing furiously.

Shikamaru looked up, amused.

"Am I that bad?"

"No…it's not that…it's…oh, just let me think of a move. And stop letting me win."

She moved her bishop forward to capture the knight and smiled sweetly.

"Although I don't think there's any other possible outcome in this scenario."

Shikamaru frowned at the board position. His pieces formed a paltry force compared to Sakura's massive army.

"Feh. I guess I'll start playing seriously now."

Sakura looked on with interest as he closed his eyes and formed a square with his hands. Shikamaru rocked back and forth on his feet, pondering his next move…

---

Sakura looked dejectedly at the board. Just a few turns ago she had been on the verge of finally "actually" beating Shikamaru, and now the tide had clearly turned. Her once enormous army had been reduced to a series of scattered shogi pieces while the ranks of Shikamaru's force had swelled with the addition of her captured pieces.

"Hmph. I liked it better when you were letting me win." she pouted.

He looked up at her again, amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Really?"

Shikamaru's knight moved forward into what was sure to be an ugly demise.

Sakura continued pouting, even as she took the knight.

"I didn't mean to actually let me win!"

Shikamaru sighed.

"Girls are so troublesome…I don't understand you at all…"

"Why do you let me win?" Sakura asked. "You're the best shogi player Konoha has ever seen. You never let anyone else win…even Choji…"

There was no answer. She looked up at him – he had gone into his thinking position, a worried expression visible on his face.

"Shikamaru?"

Silence. She watched and waited.

A few seconds later, the corners of his mouth curled upwards and a slight blush rose to his cheeks.

"All that thinking and yet no strategy…" he mumbled to himself.

"Strategy?" Sakura asked. "For what? Even I can see how easily you can win…just move like this."

She reached over to pick up Shikamaru's other knight and place it in the obvious checkmate space. His hand shot out and grasped hers. Sakura gasped and blushed at the unexpected contact, but didn't shy away from his touch this time.

"Not about the game…" Shikamaru sighed. "But about…I don't know…this is so troublesome…I don't know how to say it…"

"About what, Shikamaru?" Sakura asked, amused at the flustered expression on the normally calm and collected genius' rapidly reddening face.

"Um…well…"

His eyes searched feverishly over the shogi board, seeking anything that would let him escape, and settled on the knight still in Sakura's hand. By moving that knight directly into the enemy position, into the jaws of death with no hope of escape, checkmate would be achieved…

His eyes closed and he began reciting, as if reading a list.

"Well…I like the way you twirl the shogi pieces between your fingers before you place them…I find it cute the way you chew on your lower lip as you think of a move…my stomach flips whenever you brush the loose strands of hair out of your eyes…I adore the way your brow furrows when you get stuck on a strategy…and I love the way your eyes seem to sparkle when you settle on the perfect move…"

Shikamaru's eyes opened.

"Simply put, I really enjoy the time we spend together, and I want to do everything possible to prolong it…that's why I let you win…so you'll play more games and spend more time with me…"

He trailed off into an embarrassed silence, and then realized he was still holding her hand.

"Sorry…" he whispered, casting his eyes downward. "I don't know what came over me…"

He let go slowly, moving his hand back to its refuge in his pocket.

It never reached its intended destination. A pale feminine hand reached out and cradled it in its grasp. Shikamaru looked up in surprise. Sakura was smiling at him, her alabaster cheeks tinged with a pink color that, coupled with the mischievous light in her shining green eyes, set his heart aflutter.

"Why do you think I keep on coming back Shika-kun…" Sakura murmured. "Even though I know you're letting me win?"

Her fingers intertwined with his.

"You're not the only one who enjoys the time we share…"

The knight slipped from their hands and clattered onto the board. Their eyes followed its path. Shikamaru grinned at its final location.

"Well…checkmate?"

Sakura laughed.

"Fine, you got me this time. But now let's play…for real."

As the pair set up the pieces for a new game, Shikamaru knew that he would never have to worry about finding someone to play shogi with again.


End file.
